A Perfect Gift
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: It's Naruto and Hinata's first boyfriend/girlfriend anniversary! But Hinata doesn't know what to get him! What will she do! One-shot! Naruhina!


Just another Naruhina one-shot. XD. Enjoy!

Naruto crossing his arms: So what's the next shit you're going to write about us? It better not be that same crap as the one you wrote last time.

Me: It's NOT crap!-goes into emo corner and starts to cry.-

Hinata: N-Naruto, you don't have to be so harsh.

Naruto: Keh, who was the one who wrote the depressing fanfic with you crying and me dying from Sakura's hand? One thing's for sure. I don't die that easily! Especially not by that bitch's hand!

Me getting up: Naruto, please stop.

Naruto sticking his tongue out: Make me.

Me: If you don't, I will personally sent you to hell by making…..NARUSAKU fanfic!

Hinata: A-a what?!-faints-

Naruto: Hinata!-kneels beside her, fanning her. Glares at me.-

Me smiling: That's right, be a good boy.

Naruto: Grrr…

Me: Tee-hee! Oh, about my last one-shot, yeah, it was something between tragedy and drama.

Naruto: More like dipshit and crap.

Me waves a keyboard in front of his face: Don't say another word! I have a weapon!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata sat down in her kitchen, thinking. It was morning.

"What should I make for Naruto? I don't want to make just ramen. It's going to be too ordinary. He deserves better. After all, he's my boyfriend." she thought out loud. She heard the door opened.

"Hmm? Cousin? Why are you sitting in the kitchen?" Neji asked with an eyebrow raising up. "Aren't you supposed to be out with Naruto, like you usually do?"

Hinata sighed and looked up. "Today's different. It's our first anniversary. I wanted it to be special so I decided to make lunch for him as a surprise."

Neji rolled his eyes. He added sarcastically, "You make it sound like you're husband and wife."

Hinata looked down and blushed. "It should be nothing really. It's the only thing I can think of."

"You're pathetic. Even Tenten is better than you." he snickered. "She actually someone who can please me better than family members."

She turned to him in hope. "What does she do to please you?"

Neji shrugged casually. "Being herself, I guess. She always makes me have this pleasant warm feeling in my stomach every time she smiles or gives something creative. There was this one time when she gave me a beautiful jewel-embedded dagger from her parent's store which has no use to me. Destiny is very generous. But you, it's destiny for you to fail you since you have no idea how to make someone happy. You're screwed."

Hinata's face fell. Neji went upstairs.

"Well, sucks to be you. I'm going to do my homework for science."

'Neji's right. What happens if I'm not able to think of anything to make this day special. It would be disappointing for Naruto.' she thought sadly while curling up in her chair. She closed her eyes and think.

'Maybe, taking a walk around the neighborhood would help. It's only three hours before Naruto comes anyway.' she thought, trying to shake her cousin's doomsday speech out of her head. She got up and head out the door.

She strolled through the streets, trying to think of something. She then stopped in front of the supermarket.

'Oh, I almost forgot! I didn't get the food for Naruto.' she said surprised but then her face fell. 'Oh, it's because I don't know what to get him.'

She thought of Neji's words then shook her head furiously. 'Anyway, it doesn't hurt to look.'

She went in and skimmed through the isles. One hour has passed and she still haven't found anything. She was about to step out of the store until a bag of food was shoved in front of her face. Oh, it was one of those food people who give out samples to persuade people to buy their food. Steamed fish-pasted cake?

She lifted up a package. 'Well, I do like fishcake. It's pretty good. I wonder of Naruto would like it.'

The food sampler held a small cup towards her. "Try it. It's a good brand and easy to make. It's on sale."

She tried it and closed her eyes in pleasure. It was good.

"This might taste good with ramen. Oh, I got it!" she said out loud not noticing the puzzled stares of the passerby.

She quickly bought the noodles, the seasoning, and the fish cakes with a smile of content on her face. She spend the next two hours, making her gift to perfection. It took her a couple of tries to make the ramen just perfect without it being too salty or bland. Next was the fishcakes. She screwed the recipe a few times missing a detail because her over nervousness. After five tries, she made one. Then, three more. Nervousness seemed to be her weakness. Time seem to fly by when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Hinata!" greeted her blonde boyfriend. He stepped in, sniffing the air like a dog. "Here!"

He handed her a blue heart necklace. It had both of their pictures in it.

"It's....beautiful." was all Hinata could say. Naruto smiled in glee then, abruptly turned his head toward the kitchen. It was only a second later when his mouth started to watered.

"Do I smell ramen?" he asked slyly. Hinata blushed and nodded. It was seconds before Naruto sat down in the dining room. He banged his fists on the table and chanted, "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!", over and over again. If Hinata wasn't his girlfriend and she was Sakura, she would already throw him out for his rudeness. However, Hinata found it funny and cute. She cautiously brought the plate up to him. Naruto happily dug in.

"Mmm. That ramen was good. Can- What's this?" Naruto held up a cake, then turned to her confused. "Fish cake?"

Hinata looked down and blushed before explaining. "Well, I-I thought of your name. It means steamed fish-pasted cake, right? So, umm, I wanted to make it especially for you."

Naruto grinned at her before wolfing the cakes down. He smacked his lips. "Tasty."

"How long did it take you to make it anyway?" he asked lazily after patting his stomach.

"Umm. Two hours, why?"

Naruto nearly jumped up from his seat. "TWO HOURS?! HOLY SHIT!!!!"

Hinata jumped back in response. She asked meekly, "Is t-that bad?"

Naruto calmed down and shook his head. "No, it's just that why did you have to spend so much time making this?"

"Well, I was so nervous, I guess, that I messed it up." she answered sadly. Naruto slapped his hand to his face.

"Hinata, when you said you were going to make a present, don't do something that's gonna make you nervous. Your nervousness ruins it."

Hinata's face fell. Naruto noticed her sad face and quickly sat up, raising his hands in defense. "I didn't mean that I didn't like it. It's just that…you shouldn't focus too much on making it perfect. The only way to make a good meal is to have fun making it. You were too afraid of messing up so you did mess up. After hearing you stress over it, I know you can do better."

"I just wanted to make it special since it's our anniversary and the first time I made something for you."

"Oh. Actually, I was expecting something relaxing and casual from you. Not this. But this is good too, Hinata."

"Naruto, how do you know these things?"

Naruto put his hands on the back of his head and looked up. "I guess you learn those stuff when you eat ramen seven days a week."

Hinata giggled while Naruto smiled. "Hey, can you make some more tomorrow? Meet me at the park."

She nodded vigorously, looking forward to the next day. The next day, she only took forty-five minutes making the meal. She hummed to herself as she cook and made the meal. She took a small bite from it. It was better than last time! Naruto was right! She smiled happily when Naruto seemed to enjoy it more than yesterday.

"Told you!" he shouted out cheerfully with a crumb of cake on his nose. Hinata laughed at the sight.

"What?"

"N-Naruto, your nose!" she stuttered while laughing.

Naruto cross-eyed to look at his nose which made Hinata laugh even harder. He smiled and reached for the crumb by licking it off with his tongue. From that day forth, Naruto's favorite food was still ramen…with fishcakes.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto=steamed fish-pasted cake

Naruto: That SUCK!!!

Me holding out a keyboard: Well, what is your definition of a good story?

Naruto crossing his arms and smiling arrogantly: Well, say Sasuke was hitting on Hinata and I beat him up with my bare fists. With guts spurting out and blood s-

Me: Umm, that would be gore, then.

Naruto: So?

Me: I don't do M-rated fics.

Naruto: Well, why don't you do one then?

Me: Naruto, you have five seconds to shut up.

Naruto: Bite me.

Me: I will write…A SASUNARU FANFIC!!!

Naruto: A-a yaoi fanfic?!-faints-

Me nudges a KO Naruto with a foot: So, umm, review!


End file.
